in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Stories: Jenny's Ink-pocalypse
After spending a day to herself, Jenny takes the time to think about her childhood and past, which was rotted by her sisters dirty deeds. She starts to question everything - including her alliance with the Gang. Sick and tired of all her hardships, Jenny is turning on her friends - and on Earth. She knows she has friends - but her pure rage has boiled over. Can Jenny be stopped before she brings destruction to the very things she wants to protect? Cast *Jenny *Galaximus *Nebula *Jack *Edgellie *Espella Story Our story begins as we see Jenny and Nebu;a taking a much-needed day to herself- no villains, no disasters, just rest and relaxation. They are taking the time to look through a photo album, telling the tales of Jenny's youth. *'Jenny: '*''points to a photo of her as a baby* This was me when I was born- man, I was sure beloved in the entire family back then. And look, Lil' Neb- ''*points to another photo* ''There's me when you first came along. *'Nebula: Wow! I looked really cute, even if I do say so myself! *'Jenny: '''You sure were. All of these photos are sort of like a timeline of my childhood. ''They continue to look at the photos. But a general theme persists in each photograph- Galaximus looks angry, jealous, and at times trying to harm Jenny, but of course, Jenny was unaware back then. *'''Jenny: '''There must be some photo here where Galaximus was not there to sabotage me... ''*'she flips through the book, but from everything to her tenth birthday to her freshman photo, Galaximus always seemed to screw it up. With each passing moment, Jenny starts to develop a frown on her face. She lets out a sigh.*'' *'Nebula: '''Is something wrong, big sis? *'Jenny: Huh? No.... it's fine. Do you think I could just- have some time to myself? It's not because of you, I just- *'Nebula: '''I understand. I think I know what's bugging you. ''After Nebula exits Jenny's room, Jenny puts the book on her nearby desk, and lies down on her bed. She looks at the ceiling. *'Jenny: '''Why did Galaximus have to destroy my childhood like that? I cannot recall even one good memory of my past! Alright Jen- but you have a good life today! You are part of a gang who puts all forms of evildoers to rest! Saving the world, one day at a time! ''*she gets up, and looks out her window* ''In a city of- humans.... I should be among my own kind, not in Echo Creek. But I would if- Galaximus did not destroy it. She would destroy this place too, if it was not for me! And what thanks did I ever get? None! This town could have easily just become a gigantic footprint from my twisted sister, who caused all this to happen! I would never be risking my life, living here, if it was not for her! I could have lived in Inkopolis, with Neb, like every other Inkling! But my dreams have been crushed! Crushed into tiny specks of dirt! ''*she sits back on her bed, and her mind is racing through the friends she has made in the Gang.* ''I can't go on like this- I'm not cut out for it. They don't even seem to respect me, that Gang! Well I can be just as powerful as any of them! Even more than my sister.... ''*a lightbulb appears over her head, and she starts to develop a eerie smile* ''Wait a second- if I were to ravage this land, get my revenge on these ''friends, ''and even destroy their city, and tease the pathetic fools to build it back under my watch- then respect, and perhaps even domination, would be mine! I would be a hero! And thanks to my family, especially my idiot sister, I have all the power I need! And none shall stop me. So look out, world- Jenny is coming! ''Meanwhile, Nebula is visiting Inkopolis, when she runs into Espella, who was checking new items in various shops. * '''Espella: What the Great Zapfish? Someone dares to nearly bump to me?